


Two Boys, One Cup (Noodle)

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladio stuffs Prompto full of Cup Noodle and then fucks him, It was a joke, It's exactly what you're thinking, M/M, i don't know how to tag this?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: Dinner is absolutely ruined the moment Prompto slurps his noodles.





	Two Boys, One Cup (Noodle)

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a joke. J-O-K-E. Satire. Please don't take me seriously :) Please don't ever take anything I do seriously.   
> I hope this makes you giggle.

Prompto hadn’t seen the attack coming. One minute he was slurping his dinner out of a styrofoam cup, the next he was flat on his back looking up into the hungriest, most feral eyes he’d ever seen. 

“G-Gladio?! What are you – “

“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing,” he rumbled, already lifting the hem of the blonde’s shirt to explore the tender flesh underneath. “Watching me with those eyes, taking those noodles into your mouth like a filthy whore.” 

Okay, this was _not_ how he’d expected dinner to go. He struggled against the weight on top of him, but that firm, demanding hand on his stomach kept him pinned to the ground. “H-hey, I was just trying to eat, not tease you or a-anything! C-cut it out,” he said, but his protest turned into a groan as rough fingers pinched a nipple. 

“You suck those noodles so prettily,” came Gladio’s husky reply. His lips brushed over Prompto’s throat, his jawline, finally trailed up to his mouth to lick at the few drops of salty soup pooled at the corner. “ _Fuck_ , tastes so good.”

And, well, shit, that did it. Gladio’s voice, already so needy, combined with the way he was igniting his body inch by inch under his clothes had Prompto rolling up into the touch despite himself. “Mm, t-taste me more,” he whispered, and moaned around the tongue sliding hungrily past his teeth. 

Gladio was overwhelmed. He’d never imagined Cup Noodle could get anymore delicious, but there was something uniquely _Prompto_  about this flavor that was sending bolts of lighting straight to his cock. He deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more, taste everything, until he had his boyfriend panting for breath and squirming with need beneath him. He pulled back and grinned. “Open up, chocobo.” 

Not really understanding, but oh so willing to please, Prompto set his eyes in a doey stare as he slowly parted his lips and ran his tongue in an ‘O’ around them. He watched as Gladio picked up the rest of his dinner and, scooping out a fair amount of noodles with the chopsticks, gently stuffed them into Prompto’s waiting mouth. The blonde pursed his lips, sucked up a few rouge strands, and chewed for a moment until he could swallow them down with a loud gulp. 

Gladio groaned his appreciation and reached down to rub a palm over the front of his pants. “Baby, you get me so hard.” With a giggle, Prompto leaned up to kiss him chastely on the lips. 

“How about another bite?” As the dark-haired bodyguard fed him another mouthful of soupy noodles, Prompto set to work first unbuckling, then unzipping the front if those leather pants. Gladio’s cock was rock hard in his hand, large and hot and pulsing with need. After giving it a few teasing strokes, Prompto smiled around his mouthful of Cup Noodles and moved down just to kiss the tip. Rough fingers tangled in blonde locks. 

“ _Fuck, yes_ ,” Gladio half-moaned, half-shouted when that hot, slippery, ramen-filled mouth slid down over him. It was incredible, his cock utterly surrounded by his two favorite things at once and growing impossibly harder from the thrill of it. Stringy noodles twisted and tangled around him even as Prompto’s tongue plied at the underside of his shaft. It was all heat and tightness and a little bit spicy, too, and he couldn’t help but buck up to seek more. 

Prompto sucked and stroked his boyfriend as far into his mouth as he could, working him deeper and deeper toward his throat each time his head bobbed forward. He had to admit, the noodles were a nice sensation – rather than hindering the act they were helping to slicken Gladio’s dick against his tongue, helping it to roll smoother in and out of his lips. As tears started to blur in the corners of his eyes, he got a wicked (and wonderful) idea. 

His pink lips slipped from Gladio’s cock with a cute _pop._ Sitting up, he flashed the other a grin. “Mmh, ‘hy don’ ‘e….” He stopped, swallowed, and tried again. “Why don’t we put these noodles to use somewhere else?”  

It took a moment for his meaning to reach Gladio through the fog of lust surrounding his mind. “You mean…?”

“I’m sure you’ve thought about it, right? What it would feel like?” There was that grin again, sly, teasing. 

Gladio gulped. _Of course_  he had, he’d gotten off so many times to the idea – but was Prompto really willing to….?

The chopsticks were pressed into his palm, and he lost all doubt. “Alright then. On your knees.” The blonde bent over, resting his head on his forearm while the other hand reached back to tug at his pants. There was little need – Gladio yanked them down over his thighs in one fast move, and then he was wrapping his own fingers around the blonde’s erection while his tongue lapped at the skin around tight, pink muscles. 

A pleased moan filled the air around them. Gladio suckled the puckered flesh, softened it with his demanding tongue, swirled around the rim and dipped just inside the way he knew Prompto liked. His cock was jolting in his hand, hips rocking forward and back, desperately begging for more. With a chuckle, Gladio drew the cup of ramen up between Prompto’s legs. The smell of the soup rose up, mixing with the scent and taste of his lover’s ass and sending a shiver down his spine. “I don’t know if I’d rather fuck these into you or eat them out of you,” he groaned, and shuddered again. 

“Both?” came Prompto’s soft voice from somewhere on the other side of his body. He gave his hips a tantalizing wiggle, giggling and blushing and pulsing all over. As long as he got Gladio’s cock inside him, he didn’t care how it happened. Evidently, his answer was an acceptable compromise – he felt a pinch, then a wave of heat as first the chopsticks, then another small scoop of noodles was gently pushed inside of him. “O- _ooohhhh_ -!” he moaned loudly, and felt the soup running warm down his inner thighs. “ _Ohgods!”_

_“Looks delicious_ ,” Gladio mused, his eyes transfixed. A few of the noodles were dangling out of Prompto’s tight entrance and clinging to the skin of his cleft and balls in stringy debauchery. He gulped, forced himself to be patient, and added another scoop, and another. Under him, Prompto was moaning and writhing, his cock dribbling copious amounts of pre-cum onto the ground below. “Does that feel good?” His wonder turned to insatiable lust as Prompto nodded his head hard enough to send his blond locks flying all over. 

“Y-yes! S-so warm, _aa-ahhh_! Gladio, I want you inside, too!” 

With a grunt, the larger man dropped the cup and the chopsticks to the side and levered himself onto his knees. “Ready, babe?” Shaking, Prompto moaned a soft _yes!_  before he cried out, the pressure of Gladio’s large cock already forcing it’s way past tender muscles. It slid inside with near-ease, filling him more and more and pushing the noodles deeper into his gut. The soup sloshed within him, squeezed out around the base of that hard flesh and trickled down his skin, finally pooling under his trembling knees. 

For his part, Gladio was in heaven. He’d thought Prompto’s ramen-filled mouth had been the closest he’d ever get, but this…. _This_  was the pinnacle. His beloved Cup Noodle caressing his sensitive flesh like a thousand tongues, slick and rubbery as they rolled between his cock and Prompto’s tight walls. And the sounds they made - both the noodles and his sweet lover - were absolute _magic_  to his ears. The sloshing, the slurping, the wrecked moans and half-sobs as he fucked into his ass, slowly at first, then growing harder, faster, until he was snapping his hips forward to smack round, pale mounds with every thrust. Prompto was clenching and squirming around him, taking him so well, so prettily, and between the sensations and the sight of it Gladio was done. Groaning, he slammed into that perfect, gourmet channel and came in hard, powerful bursts deep inside Prompto’s body. 

The blond shuddered and chewed his lip. Even after Gladio’s throbbing length left him he still felt so full, so warm, and so desperate to have his turn, as well. A moment passed while his boyfriend caught his breath, then he sighed in relief as gentle fingers once again wrapped around his neglected dick. 

“Sit up a little,” he heard Gladio say, and he shakily raised himself up on both arms. Strong hands gripped his hips and helped to lower them down, until he could feel Gladio’s hot breath once again puffing against his now well-used entrance. Anticipation sent a delicious shiver through him as the hand on his cock squeezed tight.  

It felt strange, yes, to feel those seasoned, tenderized noodles sliding around inside of him, but kind of nice in it’s own way, too. Prompto hummed, sighed sweetly when Gladio’s tongue once more found it’s way inside, followed by a gentle sucking that left him flushed and breathless. Several times Gladio paused to swallow, and he would switch his focus to stroking Prompto closer to climax with his fingers instead. Finally, as the last of the noodles slithered out of him into Gladio’s expert mouth, Prompto at last felt his orgasm break through his walls and flood through him. He spilled himself over his lover’s fist in short, hot bursts, 

The air cooled. Gladio was still licking a combination of soup and cum off his fingers when Prompto finally managed to turn around. They smiled at each other, and burst out laughing. 

Cup Noodle was never going to be the same again. 


End file.
